Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an aluminum cabinet, especially to an aluminum cabinet in which connecting components used are hidden after assembling. Thus not only the appearance of the cabinet is more appealing, the sense of value is dramatically improved owing to minimum exposure of the connecting components.
Description of Related Art
Cabinets are widely used in our daily lives. Most of the cabinets are produced in factory and then delivered to common customers. The cabinet with a certain volume is difficult to be transported and stored. Thus there is a plurality of flat-packed cabinet products with compact designs available now for users to assembly the cabinets by themselves at home. The compact design and flat package of the cabinet products make them easy to transport after purchase. Then the cabinet products are set up at the place required and threaded fasteners (such as screws, bolts, nuts, etc) are used to build the cabinet.
While in use, plates of the cabinet are threaded and connected to one another by the threaded fasteners with the expected functions. However, many threaded fasteners are exposed outside the surface of the cabinet after being assembled. The appearance of the cabinet is not aesthetically pleasing and the sense of quality is not good.
Thus there is room for improvement and there is a need to provide a novel aluminum cabinet that overcomes the shortcomings mentioned above.